Kitchen Ninjas
by SugarSpiral
Summary: Davis is having a sleepover with TK and Ken. But in the night, the boys get peckish… and chaos ensues.


**Hey Guys! 8)  
****Here is some more of my nonsensical, sleep-depraved writing.****  
The time here is 20 minutes to Midnight, and I'm currently high on the fumes of hair dye- my mane's gone from Aqua Blue to Aqua Blue with Flamingo Pink ends.  
****Well, that's what it said on the labels.  
****But putting the Pink over the Aqua has made it go this awesome Purple-y colour  
…****And I'm happy.****  
Ok, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my current hair colour.  
**

**  
Basically, I wanted to write a fic that was Davis-centered, without making him look like a complete ape.  
I'm not bashing, or at least not on purpose.  
If people could tell me what they thought, I'd like that very much.**

**  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Davis is having a sleepover with TK and Ken. But in the night, the boys get peckish… and chaos ensues.

**Kitchen Ninjas**.

Davis couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, scantily clad in a low-cut top and tight fitting jeans, stood the girl of his dreams- Kari Kamiya. He had to admit, he was stunned. Not because he didn't love Kari's normal style of dress, he did. It was cute and endearing. But this, this was something on a whole new level.

"Hey babe…" Kari looked up at Davis from under her lashes. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now…" Her voice was soft and alluring.

Davis was taken aback. He didn't want to have his newly-risen hopes crushed. Even whilst his heart was beating so hard it hurt. So, like every other time he tried to ignore the effect Kari had on him, he started rambling.

"What is it Kari? Is Gatomon still mad at me for that time when I accidentally pet her? I swear Miko was sitting there, I didn't mean to imply she reminded me of a common housecat! I didn't mean to offend her… I know she's a champion level Digimon that could punch me into next week with one paw! I said I was sorry! And anyways, she did scratch me afterwards, isn't that enough? Or should I give her a saucer of milk to show her I'm truly sorry? But I don't want to offend her again… Maybe a written apology would be better? I'm sure-"

Kari put a finger to his lips to silence him, smiling playfully.

"Davis, I'm going to be frank."

"That's great- can I still be Davis?"

Instead of rolling her eyes at his less-than-witty remark as would have been her normal response, Kari took a step closer, reaching out for his hand.

"I've always felt a special connection between the two of us, Daisuke. I think it's time we told each other how we really feel."

Davis' heart began to beat so hard he was amazed it didn't burst clear out of his chest.

"Kari, this is all rather sudden… I don't know where to begin! Why… what do you feel..?" He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

Kari took another step closer… and then her expression grew surprised, and slightly pained.

"Daa-vis, I'm hungrryyy…"

Davis was more than surprised. That didn't sound like Kari's voice at all. That sounded like… TK?

.&.

Davis groaned and wrenched his eyelids open. All he could see was blue... And that's when he started to scream.

"Aaargh! WHAT IS THIS!? WHERE I AM I? WHY IS EVERYTHING BLUUUUUE..." He stopped. He'd suddenly, and rather unpleasantly, remembered that Ken and TK we're staying over that night. All was quiet...

Ken was concerned. "Davis, are you alright?"

"Yeah man, I'm fine... I was upset because I was having this awesome dream, with Kari in and everything, but then I woke up and everything was blue and I forgot where I was and that you and TP were sleeping over..." He was rambling again.

"You were dreaming about _Kari?_" Oo-er. Teeks was definitely less than impressed.

Davis swallowed. "Hey, I'm allowed to dream aren't I?"

Scowling, TK opened his mouth to retort, but instead of the voice of an angry Teeks, all that could be heard was an intense rumbling sound. The scowl vanished, replaced by a expression of utmost embarrassment.

Realization dawned on Davis' face.

"Oooh, that's why Kari said she was hungry!"

"Hey, I'm the hungry beaver, not Kari- she's not here!" Hunger had a bad affect on young Takeru Takashi.

Sensing things were about to get out of hand, Ken, a natural pacifist (ignoring his time as the Digimon Emperor) tried smooth things over.

"TK, he was just dreaming, don't worry." Feeling mischevious, he decided to add , "And anyway, we're all _more_ than aware that Kari is 'Your Girl'."

The creases smoothed out of TK's face. Ken was good at calming him down. But then his stomach rumbled again, and his face fell.

"Daa-viis. I'm huuun-rry."

Was it time for a midnight feast? Davis glanced at the clock. 3:30 am. He had to think about this carefully. He knew all to well that his parents did not take kindly to being woken up so early in the morning. Previous kitchen skirmishes had proved this. There must be a way to raid the fridge without waking his parents, or even worse, his sister.

He grimaced. June would be more than happy to get him in trouble. Then again, she'd be even happier to interrogate TS about his brother, Matt. And even though they didn't see eye-to-eye on some topics (like Kari or the letters in TR's name), Davis would not allow any of his friends to suffer at the hands of his sister.

"There has to be a way we can do this... We're the DigiDestined, nothing can stop us!!"

"What are you talking about Davis? Can't we just go get some food?" TK was getting desperate.

Ken was quick to analyze the situation.

"I'm guessing we can't go and pig out in the kitchen because Davis doesn't want to wake his parents. Also, unless you've forgotten TK, his sister has an unquenchable obsession with your brother. So if we woke _her_ up, I think you'd be worse off..."

TK's face fell. He was really hungry. Davis was getting desperate, there had to be a way. Searching for inspiration, he glanced around his room... And a wide smile spread onto his face.

"What? Why are you grinning Davis?" TK was getting past grouchy. After all, he _had_ been playing basket ball all day for the school team- he hadn't had time to eat then. And when he'd arrived at Davis', the other two were already finishing up a mega-size pizza. He had only gotten one slice. The one with the burnt pepperoni.

"Quiet TS, I'll feed you in a minute!" Davis' brain was doing overtime. A wonderful plan had come to mind, now if only he could find the present he'd received from his Grandmother this year... and last year... and the year before. He dived into his closet, and started throwing clothes everywhere.

Ken and TK were confused. Why was Davis throwing his clothing about, and muttering something about Grandma? They waited, tense. The years of friendship had taught them to be fearful of Davis' plans...

Here they are!" Davis flung a pair of black, messily knitted objects at the other two boys. He himself was already sporting a third of... whatever they were.

"...Balaclavas?" Ken raised an eyebrow. What kind of hair brained scheme had his friend come up with now?

Davis answered with a brilliant smile- the kind of smile that could melt ice.

"It's simple! To stop us waking my parents and," he shuddered, "June, we'll be _kitchen ninjas_!"

TK blinked. Ken smiled. Davis sighed.

"Look, the balaclavas are to put us_ in the mood_. Create the _atmosphere_. Get us feeling that vital bit more _ninja-ry_."

Ken looked at TK, TK looked at Ken. It was simple, surprisingly simple for one of their enthusiastic friends plans. There had to be a catch... they waited for Davis to continue.

"So, we put these on, sneak into the kitchen, raid the fridge... It's simple."

The two boys beside him let out a sigh of relief. Maybe things were going to be ok after all...

"Oh, and I get to be the _leader ninja._ That means you have to do as I say and you can only address me as '_Dragon'_."

TK and Ken groaned simultaneously. So much for things being ok.

.&.

Davis carefully prized his door open. Glancing up and down the corridor, he gave the _secret ninja signal_- touching the top of the head with the left hand whilst standing on only the right foot. Ken and TK looked at each other, sighed, then assumed the same position. At times like these, it was best not to argue.

"Ready aaand... Crouch!"

The boys swiftly and silently made their uncomfortable way down the hall to the kitchen. Their socks dampened the sound of their footsteps, the balaclavas tickled their noses. Ken and TK were very thankful when Davis let them take them off when they reached the kitchen. Guided by the eerie green light of the microwave, they made their way to the fridge.

Everything was going swimmingly... until they managed to pull the fridge door open. Then, the chaos started.

Unprepared for the sudden blast of light, Davis' eyes nearly blasted into the back of his head from the intense pain. He took a step back **(AN: read faster damn it! This is an action moment!) **and crashed right into Ken, who had his hands over his eyes to hide the light. As Ken fell backwards, he reached out a hand to stop his fall, scraping past the comically sized chicken-shaped egg timer that was perched precariously atop the hob. The egg timer fell to the ground with a clatter, and if that wasn't bad enough, when it hit the floor it started _ringing uncontrollably_. To top it all, at the sight of a well stocked fridge, TK's stomach growled with such intensity that he cried out in pain and fell to the floor with another bang.

_"So much for kitchen ninjas,"_ Davis thought as he hurriedly switched off the egg timer. "_Shouldn't of let them take of their balaclavas..."_ He waited a tense moment, and then he heard it. A door opening.

The boys froze. The gentle _flop-frop_ of slipper-clad feet warned them of their approaching doom... A fuzzy mane of chestnut bed hair appeared from around the corner.

"Whadda you guys doing up _this _early?"

Davis' heart started beating again. Thank goodness, it was only June. Then he realized. This was much, much worse than waking up his parents.

June's sleep-ridden eyes scanned over the scene before her. At first she was confused. She only had one brother, right? So why were there three boys in her kitchen at 3:45 in the morning? One was definitely her sibling, his spiky brown hair slightly more disheveled than usual. Then there was the cute blue haired guy, his face turning a vibrant shade of pink with embarrassment. Finally, June noticed the blonde, curled up by the fridge as if in pain. What the hell was happening? Without warning, her mind un-fogged itself, and she remembered. Her idiot brother had been having a sleepover with to friends from school. Ken and... TP? She shrugged. She'd never heard that name before.

Davis tried to take control of the situation.

"Hey June, Teeks was hungry so we thought we'd just rustle up some tucker. As you can see, we haven't broken anything or touched that chocolate cake you made for Matt so you can go back to bed now and not worry about us." He ended this with another of his gigantic smiles.

But June was not having any of it. The prospect of returning to her bedroom for some well-needed beauty sleep was dull compared to the thought of staying up in her kitchen with two cute boys. She wished Davis would go back to sleep and leave _her_ with his friends. That blonde one sure did look familiar... She smiled sweetly.

"No, it's ok Daisuke, I was feeling kinda hungry myself. It must be looking at all that food."

At the mention of food, TK was on his feet once more. Uncontrollable optimism glowed in his magnificently blue eyes, and June's mind strained so hard to remember him that it was a miracle it didn't explode. Davis sighed, he knew that look when he saw it. There was no way he'd get his sister to budge.

"Ok ok sis, just let TM here get some food first. He's grouchy when he's hungry."

TK's mouth was already stuffed with food, and there was a mountainous pile of pies, fruit and yoghurt in front of him. He was wasting no time getting stuck in. June thought her heart might melt at the cute'ness of it.

But hang on, hadn't her brother just called him TM?

"I thought you said his name was TP, Davis." Her eyes narrowed. She hated getting cute guys names wrong.

Davis rolled his eyes, "His _real _name is _TK_, June. How stupid are you?"

Time seemed to stop in the Motomiya kitchen. Realization grew to pure malicious joy on junes face. Ken widened his eyes at Davis' folly, and TK shrank back in fear. Davis smacked himself in the forehead. Whatever problems he had with TK, He would of never wished _this_ on him. June took a step forward, closing in for the kill...

Then, heroically, Ken side-stepped into her path. Davis and TK stood open mouthed as he introduced himself and began to compliment the brunette-headed demon.

"Hello there, my names Ken Ichijouji," he bowed formally, "you must be Davis' sister June. May I ask how you managed to groom your hair into such an elaborate style to come greet us at _this _hour in the morning...?"

"Ken Ichijouji? **_THE_ **Ken Ichijouji?"

Ken made a face that could of been a smile, or it could of been a grimace.

"Yes." He replied. "The one and only."

Well, June was sold. She began to bother Ken with questions such as "How does it _feel _to be a real, walking-talking genius?" and "Are you single?". She also filled him up with bits of information about her life- such as "Even though I don't like cheese, I'm partial to the odd dairylea dunker." Ken managed to answer all of her questions, and after an hour or so, she went back to bed, quite possibly the happiest girl in the world.

The following morning, Ken went home, completely knackered and with June's phone number written on every available inch of skin that wasn't his face. And TK and Davis would forever admire him for his actions that night.

* * *

**So, what did ya think?**

**SugarSpiral**


End file.
